Brother's Keeper
by Sunshinelocks
Summary: Cadet Bruce Nelson is fresh out of the academy and low on the totem pole. But front desk duty turns volatile when a dangerous felon comes looking for his criminal brother, holding the station hostage.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Officers Bobby and Bruce Nelson walked into the briefing room for that morning's briefing laughing about that morning. Bruce had been making pancakes that morning in the apartment they shared when he had gone to flip a pancake and a big spider crawled onto his arm. He had thrown the pancake in the air while dancing around trying to flick the spider off. The spider ended up in the batter while the pancake had flown across the room and onto the TV in the living room area. Bobby had ended up on the floor laughing.

They both settled down as they slid into a bench at one of the rooms tables just as Sergeant Getraer was about to start.

"Okay men, we have a man on the loose that has been hitting up gas stations and small shops in the downtown area. We have a description of a man that is 5'11" and about 140 lb. He has brown hair and a skinny built. Looks to be about 25. " Getraer said, " LAPD want us-."

The sergeant was cut off by Frank Poncherello slipping through the door just a tad late.

" Well Frank, nice to see you could make it." Getraer said sarcastically.

"Hey Sergeant just had to stop for breakfast at the vending machine." Ponch said sheepishly, holding up a ding-dong, one of his characteristic foods. Ponch had a slight addiction to ding-dongs and had them every morning.

"Well if you're done interrupting my briefing with your ding-dong addiction, let's get on with it." Getraer said.

"Yes Sir." Ponch grinned as he slid into the bench seat next to his partner.

"Where was I? Oh yeah," Getraer shuffled his papers, " The LAPD want us to be on the lookout when we're patrolling. Alright that's it. Everyone hit their beats. Bruce, you have front desk this week."

Bruce sighed as he walked out the room. Honestly Front desk duty was one of the worst jobs and since he was low on the totem pole, he got stuck with the job.

"Hey little brother have fun today." Bobby said with a grin as he tousled his brother's hair.

"I finally graduate from the academy and I get stuck doing the front desk dealing with hypochondriacs." Bruce mumbled as he walked to the front desk.

Ponch and Bobby headed out on their beat and by the time midday rolled around nothing eventful had happened. Ponch and Bobby decided to go eat some lunch at a diner in the downtown area.

"Hey Bobby there's the diner," Ponch pointed. " Why don't you call us out for lunch?"

" Sure thing," Bobby replied keying his mic. "LA15, Mary 6 and 7 code 7 at Rosemary and Cummers."

"Mary 6 and 7, LA15, 10-4 code 7 at Rosemary and Cummers."

"10-4"

Ponch and Bobby pulled into Pop's Diner and went in to order their food. They took their food outside in hearing distance of their radios.

"Man could you believe that lady on the freeway today? She had to be going at least 15 under the speed limit." Bobby remarked as he took a bit out of his hotdog.

"I know. She couldn't hear a thing either and that yippy dog of her's didn't help either."

"Haha she sure like you though. Looked to me like she was hitting on you."

"Nah man she had to be at least 70 years old!" Ponch said taking a big bit out of his hamburger.

"Hey partner I think you got a little something on your face," Bobby laughed pointing at the huge gallop of a ketchup and mayo mixture on Ponch's mouth.

"Don't judge. I'm enjoying my fine meal the way I should." Ponch said

" Is this how you eat when you're on a date? If so I can see why you don't have a girlfriend."

Ponch stood up and threw his napkin at Bobby on his way to throw out his tray. Bobby caught the napkin and throw it away along with his trash, a big grin still on his face.

"Hey man I would watch it if I were you. I don't see you walking around with a girlfriend either." Ponch said as he sauntered over to his motor.

Bobby just laughed and followed him to where they were parked.

They had just started to strap on their helmets when a store owner came running out of his shop chasing a young man that was booking it do the road on foot.

The shop owner saw the CHP officers and yelled at them.

"Hey he just robbed me. He's getting away."

Ponch and Bobby looked at each other and threw on their sunglasses and started off after him on their bikes.

"LA15, Mary 6 and 7 are in pursuit of a 484 cross street Mercury and Rosemary."

"Mary 6 and 7, LA15. 10-4. All officers in the vicinity of Mercury and Rosemary Mary 6 and 7 are in pursuit of a 484. Please assist.

"Hey Bobby he's heading down Mercury Blvd. Go cut him off."

"On it."

Bobby took off while Ponch jumped off his motor to go after him on foot. The man cut across a parking lot and scaled a wall into the back alley. Ponch was right behind him up and over the wall. The man glanced back behind him to see Ponch catching up.

Uphead Bobby was moving into position without the man seeing him. The man glanced back again, but just as he did Bobby blocked his route of escape with his leg sticking out to trip him. The man looked forward just in time to see the ground rushing up towards his face as he fell to the ground. Ponch came to a halt as Bobby pulled out his handcuffs and put them on the guy's wrists.

"Hey Partner," Bobby said, " Glad you could join the party."

"You.. wouldn't.. have… caught.. him.. without me." Ponch leaned over, trying to catch his breath.

"Think this is the guy that the LAPD are looking for?" Bobby asked.

"What guy?" Ponch looked confused.

"If you had shown up on time to the briefing this morning you would know."

"I had more important things to attend to." Ponch said as he walked over to his motor to call for a cruiser to pick this guy up.

"LA15, Mary 6 and 7 have apprehended the suspect. Requesting a cruiser to take him in."

"Mary 6 and 7, LA15. 10-4."

Ponch and Bobby sat there waiting for the cruiser that soon arrived. Sergeant Getraer was that ended up having to come pick up the prisoner. Bobby and Ponch decided to head back out on patrol instead of following the prisoner in and to do the report at the end of their shift.

Sergeant Getraer arrived at the station and took the prisoner to a holding cell to be detained until LAPD showed up to get their man. On the way down he passed Bruce as he was getting a snack.

"Hey is that the guy that Ponch and Bobby caught?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah it is. Looks like your brother and Ponch got the guy that the LAPD were on the hunt for." Getraer replied.

The man glanced up at looked at Bruce sharply at the mention of brothers. He looked closely at the blonde young man who closely resembled the one who had tripped he and banged up his face.

"Where are Bobby and Ponch?" Bruce inquired.

"They decided to head back out on patrol. It was a lucky thing that they stopped for lunch though or we might not have ever caught this guy." Getraer said as he led the man past Bruce.

Getraer didn't want to say how proud he was of his men at loud for fear of sounding soft but his chest puffed as he thought about how his men had been the ones to catch the criminal that had eluded the police.

The man glared at Bruce as the blonde walked away to his post. He then turned to look at Getraer and said. "I'm getting out of here. Don't think you've caught me for good."

"Sure buddy." Getraer replied, closing the cell door. _That's what they all said._ He thought _. Can't someone, just one, be a little more original._

A little while later Bruce was at the front desk arguing with a elderly woman who was insisting that they could find her lost cat. He was in the middle of explaining to the woman that they were highway patrol and that they didn't do that kind of thing when the phone rang. He gestured at the woman that he needed to answer. He turned around and rolled his eyes as he answered the phone. He picked up the phone and sounded nice and crisp as he answered the phone.

"California Highway Patrol. This is Cadet Nelson."

"You and your little chippy friend will regret arresting my little brother."

" Excuse me sir? Who is this? Who is your brother?"

They mysterious caller hung up abruptly. Bruce stared at the phone trying to figure out what he had just heard. The old lady was walking out the door fussing about how young people were these days. Bruce paid no attention to her and hurried to the sergeant's office. He told Getraer what the man had said and asked what they could do.

"Well, for right now there nothing that we can do. We don't have any idea who this man is or who his brother is. For all we know, this could just be some kids who thought it would be funny to prank call the station." Getraer said, "Look, while don't you head back to work and put it out of your mind. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about."

Jack Knox was sitting outside the station in his car. _Don't worry Nate. I'll get you out of there and those cops will regret arresting you._ The man watched as the blonde man who had answered his phone call walked back into the office. He smiled as he thought about the revenge he was about to take.

Bruce didn't look all that reassured but he headed back out to the front to continue working. _The sergeants probably right._

 _Someone just decided that it would be fun to prank call us._ Bruce thought. With that he went back to his job. Little did he or the

sergeant know that the phone call was real and that the man was sitting just outside waiting to strike.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for it taking me such a long time to update this. Acro has been crazy lately with us going on tour and then our homeshow is this weekend (If you don't know what Acro is check out my bio). :) Anyway enjoy.

Chapter Two

Jack watched as Bruce began to work on some paperwork at his desk.

"Alright little chippy. Let's see how my brother is doing. I thinks it's about time for him to get out."

He grabbed his Smith and Wesson 9 mm from under the seat and tucked it into his waistband as he got out of the car. He crossed the street and opened the door to the station.

"Hello sir. How can I help you?" Bruce asked.

"Hi I would like to speak with your sergeant about an important matter." Jack said.

"Okay if you would wait just one minute. I'll get him."

Bruce walked to Getraer's office and told him that there was a person there to see him. They both walked back to the front office.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" Getraer said.

Jack quickly grabbed Bruce and pulled the gun from its hiding spot in its waistband. He pressed the gun against Bruce's temple.

"Listen up sergeant or your cadet isn't going to look too pretty when I'm done with him. Jack threatened.

"Okay just take it easy." Getraer said as he put his hands up.

"I want you to call all your men into one room in the station. Then I want you to lock them in there. After that you, me, and the cadet here are going to take a walk."

"Okay just let me use the intercom." Getraer walked over the the desk.

"Don't try anything, you hear. No codes just talk in normal words." Jack said.

The call went out to all the officers to go to the briefing room. He then led the way with the man following behind, the gun pressed against Bruce's side. They walked into the briefing room and waited for everyone to get in there. Once everyone had settled down and was in the room, Getraer cleared his throat. All the people in the room looked at him expectantly, wondering why he had called them all into the one room. Some of them looked a little worried. After all, the sergeant didn't normally need everyone down to the janitor for a meeting. They also wondered who the man was that was standing beside Bruce up front. They didn't have to wonder long because the man stepped up tugging Bruce along with him. He revealed his gun pressed against the cadet's side. All the officers went for their gun at their sides.

"Now, now, let's not do anything hasty," Jack said. " if any of you tries to shoot me you'll get this cadet shoot too. You don't want that do you now? Everyone bring their guns up and put them in that trash bin."

At first no one moved. Jack looked at the Sergeant.

"Do as he says." Getraer commanded.

Jack nodded with satisfaction as everyone came up and dropped their guns in the bin.

" The Sergeant, Cadet, and I are going to go for a walk while you guys sit tight in here. If you try anything, remember the cadet gets it."

Jack, Getraer, and Bruce walked out and Getraer locked the door behind him. Jack checked it out to make sure it was locked then indicated for Getraer to move in front of him.

"Okay Sergeant now it's time to get my brother out of your holding cell. Take me there. After I get out of here safely I'll let your cadet go."

Bruce and Getraer locked at each other. They realised who this guy was. It was the man who had placed the phone call in to the station earlier that day. The only problem was is they had no clue who this guys brother was.

"Who is your brother?" Getraer asked.

"Nate Hemingway, he was arrested earlier this morning for robbing that store." Jack replied.

"Nate Hemingway? He doesn't have any siblings we checked. He has no record of any brothers."

"We both changed our names from our birth name so no one could connect us. My lousy little brother get caught for petty theft. I couldn't have that connect to my name." Jack said in disgust. "Now come on let's go."

Getraer started down the hall towards the holding cells. His mind was racing. He didn't want to let the man go, but what choice did he have? It was either he didn't let Jack's brother go and his cadet and maybe more of his people pay the price and they get away anyway. He didn't want to have to tell Bobby and other families that their loved one was dead.

Bruce grimaced to himself as Jack pressed the gun into his back. He never thought that front desk duty could turn out like this. He looked at the sergeant walking in front of him. _Man I can't let anything happen that would hurt the Sergeant's career. I can't just let a criminal back out onto the street either._ Bruce thought. He glanced around and assessed the situation. He thought that if he turn around quickly he just might be able grab the gun and take Jack down. Bruce pretended to stumble and when Jack reached down to drag Bruce back up, he quickly reached around for the gun. Jack was able to keep ahold of it and a struggle for the gun ensued. They struggled to overpower each other. The gun fired into the ceiling. Getraer rushed to help, but was hit by the grappling men and thrown into the wall. His head slammed into the wall and he sunk down in a daze. Jack threw Bruce off of him and aimed the gun at Bruce.

"Look cadet, I wouldn't try that again," Jack said. "This is to help you remember."

Getraer watched as the gun bucked and a shot rang out. Bruce's body jerked as the bullet entered him and he fell to the ground.

 _No, please no!_ Getraer's mind screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

So I have a concussion as a result of the homeshow that my acro team just put on. Long story short, a guy basically kicked me in the head then landed on me. Between this and graduation coming up two weeks it might take a while for the next chapter to be put up. Just wanted to let you guys know.


End file.
